


On target

by sadsoulmate



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: AU, Interview, M/M, fic in pics, football au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsoulmate/pseuds/sadsoulmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Та несуществующая вселенная, где Майлз Кейн - модный журналист в журнале для мужчин - геев, и он берет интервью у Алекса Тернера...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On target

**Author's Note:**

> Я знаю обо всех ошибках и недочетах, но я так намучалась с этим, что уже не хочу ничего исправлять. Hope you enjoy, anyway.и если вы вдруг любите этот пэринг так же как я, пожалуйста, отпишитесь где-нибудь, потому что мне кажется нас трое во всей вселенной


End file.
